A variety of different products include electrical wires that undergo a series of processing steps prior to installation. For example, some electrical wires are delivered in large spools, such that each portion of electrical wire is measured and cut, each end of the cut electrical wire is stripped and inserted into a specific wire contact, and each end is crimped to facilitate electrical contact with a lug, pin, or socket. One difficulty associated with the “strip and crimp” process described above is verifying the presence of wire strands in a wire contact. Generally, specially trained personnel visually inspect strip and crimp operations. For example, a technician may inspect different wire contacts to ensure electrical wires have been properly stripped and crimped with the wire contacts prior to product installation. The inspection is a time-consuming and laborious task because there are typically a large number of wire segments to be inspected.